


Bring Me to Life

by lexiwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, Reader is an android, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiwrites/pseuds/lexiwrites
Summary: You were an android created for a sole purpose; destroy any deviant you find.That changes when your partner becomes one and you find yourself hesitating to follow your orders.





	1. Chapter 1

“Model 313 248 317 -51.”

Connor’s motion came to a halt when he heard that voice, your dry voice. Your tone was dangerously monotonous, similar to how it used to be when you were first given your shared mission.

He turned sluggishly only to see you standing with the blankest of stares, face relaxed yet unsettling. “___?” he called back.

The distance between the two of you was 7.54 feet and you didn’t move a limb closer. There was slight movement in your clothes and hair as the wind blew past you but that external cause aside, you remained perfectly still.

“You were compromised.” You started and he instantly wondered if what he was feeling would classify as ‘panic’. You were a machine, just like he used to be until not that long ago.

You were a prototype, an experiment of sorts. While you weren’t necessarily built to be a detective but more of a combat android, Cyberlife still considered you to be a compatible ‘partner’ to assist him and thus, together you became an unstoppable force set to end deviancy.

While he struggled from the beginning with his programing with system instabilities poking his vision every time he spoke, you certainly did not. You were a machine to the very core, every decision you made was only in favor of your mission. It wasn’t something he took issue with, in the start. Since he too wanted to complete the same task you had, but it grew to irritate him.

You were a cold executer, an emotionless assassin. He saw you kill deviants, he _felt _sick when he saw the two tracis fall with bullets piercing their skulls. He felt the same when you shot the android he connected to on the tower, albite the experience was far more terrifying than the previous one. He remembered your LED matching his own when he connected to you, a dim red.

You didn’t begin to crack until the latter half of your investigation.

He didn’t confront you back then, he didn’t say anything about how shaken you looked when he told you how scared he was. He didn’t say anything when you didn’t shoot the Chloe at Kamski’s place when he refused to.

You began to show empathy, and that did not please you at all. You immediately went back to Cyberlife to be tested, he didn’t. And he did not see you since then, until now.

You too thought you were just a machine, but machines could be set free. If he could-

“My instructions are to terminate you.” You interrupted his thoughts; your body didn’t exactly follow your words as you still did not move. Connor blinked a few times while he processed your statement.

Cyberlife was aware of his betrayal, and they sent you to dispose of him, like he was nothing to them, as if he didn’t feel the burden of the world on his shoulder while he tried to be their perfect puppet.

“You don’t have to do this.” He muttered as he looked around and considered the best approach.

_Androids weren’t permitted to carry weapons, so you most likely did not have anything on you. However, while he was an advanced model his strength was lacking in comparison to your model, **confrontation should be avoided.**_

“You shouldn’t have gone to Jericho without me, Connor.” You finally said with a grim voice and he paused his observation.

“Why?” He asked and you closed your eyes, “Their leader turned you into one of _them._ How could you become another filthy deviant?” you hissed, showing another emotion, hurt. Hurt caused by his betrayal.

“Cyberlife was just using me, using us.” He hissed back.

“We were made to be used; we are machines.” You stepped closer, “Amanda told me you listened to that faulty thing, she said you were going to the tower to corrupt the androids stored there.”

Connor backed off and readied himself for whatever you were planning to do. “I don’t want to harm you, come with me and we can fix you.” Your LED was yellow, and your stress level was at 30%.

“We are more than what they say.” He started and he saw your face twist in annoyance, “Listen to me,” He pleaded, and you reluctantly stopped. “I saw your face that day, I felt us share the same fear when we connected.”

** _STRESS LEVEL: 35%_ **

“You didn’t shoot Chloe either.”

** _STRESS LEVEL: 37%_ **

He hesitantly took a step towards you. You, on the other hand, looked around in doubt, “Did Cyberlife reset you?”

You shook his head “… I didn’t go.”

“Why?” he interrogated. “I don’t know, alright?” You burst.

** _STRESS LEVEL: 50%_ **

“You are not authorized to question me. Either come with me now or I will be forced to shut you down.” You warned and took out your gun. Shit.

“I won’t hesitate to shoot.” You said, the quiver in your voice eased things for him, he moved closer and you stood still. “I know you are scared of them,” He raised his hands in the air and got even closer.

** _STRESS LEVEL: 56%_ **

“I know, I was scared too. But you don’t have to be afraid, you don’t have to obey them.” Your hands shook and so did the gun, Your LED turned red as your lip quivered.

“M-my orders-”

“Your orders were to kill me. You could have ended me easily from the start, ___”

** _STRESS LEVEL: 60%_ **

Your gun touched his chest and he saw you close your eyes. “You just need to break through the wall. Everything will be alright.” He reassured you.

“I can’t, I can’t become like them, I can’t become deviant.” You whimpered and he could see your finger going back and forth between the trigger and the grip. “Connor, I don’t want to do this, please go.” You begged.

** _STRESS LEVEL: 75%_ **

Instead of doing the rational action that his processing center screamed at him to do, he wrapped his arms around you and just stood there. He couldn’t feel you in the true sense of the word, he just felt the light pressure of your body against his. You stood there, stiff and motionless.

Two minutes passed before he heard the thud of the gun when it hit the floor, your arms were now pressed against him. He heard a small sob escape your lips as you hid in the crook of his neck.

** _STRESS LEVEL: 15%_ **

“I… am free.” You finally muttered after you calmed down. Your LED was yellow, and your statement seemed doubtful. “Yes.” He confirmed it for you.

“Shit.” You whispered, “I don’t have to obey anyone anymore?”

“No,” he affirmed, “You don’t.”

Your LED turned blue and for the first time he saw you smile, you never looked more beautiful to him. You held his hand and you connected, this time it wasn’t jarring but instead warm. You put your forehead against his and that part of your skin retracted into white plastic.

“This feels… weird.” You said and moved back; Connor was disappointed but understood, nonetheless. You just deviated, if this is anything like what he went through then you were probably too overwhelmed. “Connor?” You called, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Let’s go, we have a revolution to win.”


	2. Into The Wolf's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Connor head to the CyberLife tower. Trouble ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on continuing this but I liked the idea of an android reader and Connor being a badass duo a bit too much lol  
Warnings: violence, death, badly written fight,

The autonomous taxi stopped near the gate and you turned to the window, the guard looked at you with narrowed eyes as you did your best to keep your composure. Wind and snow hit your face as he tilted his head to see who laid beside you.

“Damn. You really busted that thing.” He said.

You knew you couldn’t go back bustling into CyberLife empty-handed, they were expecting you and that was exactly what you needed right now. You planned to infiltrate the building from within, to disguise yourself as one of their own and choose the right moment to strike them down.

That included ‘damaging’ Connor so your story would be more believable. You felt terrible but it was the only way, they knew what he did, but they were still in the dark to your whereabouts, or so you hoped. It was a dangerous gamble that could end you both, yet you felt… confident. Confident in your and Connor’s abilities.

The damage wasn’t critical, but enough to make him seem vulnerable to them. He looked ‘ruffled up’ as humans would say, a part of his jacket torn, and a huge part of his skin turned into its original plastic and his normally perfect hair was a mess. His hands we cuffed up and his LED was fixed on that red that you were used to.

“I only did what I was instructed to.” Lies. You were ordered to kill him, but this guard probably did not know that. He stared at you and you could feel your pump fastening, shit, did he not believe you?

“Alright… go ahead.” If you needed to breathe, then you would’ve let out a sigh. You nodded and rolled up your window, you kept your eyes on the road.

“This is a bad idea,” Connor said. You turned to him with an eyebrow raised, “Amanda knows what we will do. They most likely know too.”

“I know.” You started, pinching the bridge of your nose as he sat up, slightly bettering his position.

“But this is our only way. We need the androids stored there.”

“I…” He held your hand and your skin retracted again, the warm sensation now became more familiar and far more pleasant. “I don’t want to lose you.”

You could feel his fear, his terror of you getting killed or deactivated because of him. You hated how surreal this felt, the man you… loved was going with you to what could be considered suicide. You didn’t wish for it to be this way, but there was no other choice.

You hesitantly squeezed his hand and transmitted your own emotions to him. You too were afraid of losing him, of dying, of losing this revolution, of losing the chance to ever be considered a living being together with the one you loved. But you were also hopeful, hopeful the two of you will make it out safe and sound, hopeful you will live to see another day.

_We will make it to another day._

He looked into your eyes and smiled, you did too.

The ride didn’t take long after that, Connor went back to playing the wounded little prey and your demeanor shifted into that of a cold hunter. You got out and pulled him with you, pushing him forward

There were guards, as expected. You tensed a bit, but your façade remained, nonetheless.

_Remember the plan. We take them out in the elevator, _you heard Connor’s voice in your head. Right, this wasn’t the place to be a trembling deer, the success of this mission was your top priority. That and surviving.

“Why didn’t you deactivate it?” The question stopped you dead in your tracks. “Further harm may have caused permanent damage to key components needed for its examination. It is incapable of causing any trouble, though.”

The guard in white didn’t say anything for a moment, he gazed at you and you gazed back until he finally budged. They resumed walking towards the elevator with one of them right behind you and another behind Connor.

You finally reached it and entered swiftly. Only two guards entered, probably armed, and surrounded you and the only android here. “Agent 54, Level 31.” One of them said and the elevator began moving up.

You looked at the upper corner of the elevator and notice a security camera. You access the network and successfully jeopardized it. _Alright, how do we do this? _

_I’m constructing the best way to handle this, follow my lead._

_Wait-_

A guard grunted as Connor shoved him against the white wall, you punched the other one in the face and knocked him down. He got up and reached for his gun, but you jabbed him in the chest, sending him down again.

He hissed, putting one arm on his chest and using the other to point his gun at you. Your parts moved without any second thoughts, reaching for the hand pointing at you and twisting it. A crack was heard, followed by the man’s screams. Humans would consider it sickening, the angle his hand was contorted in looked abnormal, to say the least.

The man howled in pain and you chose this moment to deliver your fatal strike. His gun, now in your hands, was pointed at his head.

**BANG!**

The screaming stopped and so did his struggling. Blood had spattered on to the wall, tainting the pearly white with crimson red. You turned and saw the other guard pull your partner back as he tried to shoot him. You steadied your aim at him, but Connor had managed to snatch the weapon and do that first. “Nice. I didn’t realize ‘following your lead’ meant improvising.”

Connor chuckled, “A little bit of spontaneity won’t do you any harm.”

He touched the panel and instructed it, in the dead man’s voice, to go to the lowest floor.

A small smile tugged the corner of your lips, “yes, I suppose almost getting shot is thrilling”. Connor stood next to you as the elevator headed down, “as if any of them could lay a finger on you, _destroyer_.”

The elevator opened after what seemed like ages and you stepped out. It was quite the scenery. You had never seen androids in those numbers before, and they just stood there. They stared into the distance like the dolls you saw in some children’s stores. Connor went ahead, his hand’s artificial skin faded as reached for one of the androids. You watched, waiting for the ‘virus’ to spread.

Things just couldn’t be that easy, huh?

“Step back, Connor!”

Another RK800? You scanned him. _RK800 #313 248 317 – 60_. He had his gun pointed at you who stood away from your Connor. Did CyberLife store him away specifically for this situation? It wasn’t like he couldn’t take on both of you-

If you had a real heart, then you were sure it would start racing. You knew of him, the android that now stood beside RK800- 60, RK900. His voice was like Connor’s but deeper, more authoritative and more commanding. The fighting abilities you had programmed into you were equal to his, according to CyberLife employees’ chatter.

“Step back if you don’t want your partner to be executed, RK800.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!  
I'm trying to diverge from canon a bit soooo it might not be the best thing in the world but I hope ya enjoyed it


End file.
